Born to be a Champion! The tyranny of Team Rocket!
by LightningForge
Summary: Orange has dreams of becoming the World Champion Pokemon Master; and while in Kanto, these dreams will be put to the test! Team Rocket is back and more ruthless than before. They've even resorted to killing off worthless Pokemon. Do Orange's dreams stand a chance against Team Rocket? Join Orange and find out on his journey through the glorious Kanto Region!
1. I'm gonna be the champ one day…

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 1

I'm gonna be the champ one day…

It smelled like mothballs in the horrifyingly dark caves of Mt. Silver. No, that was wrong. It smelled like wet mothballs bathed in dirty toilet water… The caves were cold. Bitterly cold. Even the wild Pokémon shivered. Orange had been climbing for what felt like an eternity, having no food or water with him. But only one thing was on his mind, only one thing kept him going; to defeat the final challenge awaiting him at the top. He gritted his teeth and began running as fast as his eleven year-old feet could carry him. The cold air whipped past his face as he picked up speed and roared out in the caves.

"I'm coming for you, Pokémon Trainer Red! You hear me? _I'm coming for you!_"

Suddenly, he stopped in mid stride as he looked up and saw a faint, glimmering light far off into the distance. He began walking slowly, his breath weighing him down with every step, cutting through the thick, cold air. As the light grew closer, his heartbeat grew faster. His pulse began racing.

Suddenly, Orange did the unthinkable; it was practically suicide! He stepped foot into the light…

The light blinded him as he covered his eyes with his arm. He moved it away to see a single path in front of him, completely made of sheer ice and snow. The snow storm was calm and quiet with flakes floating past him and some hitting his face. He began walking down the path slowly. He bundled up in his thin, blue jacket and wrapped his red scarf around his neck. He pulled down the red beanie cap over his ears and shivered. There was an odd lump in his jacket around his chest area that began to move around. Suddenly, Emolga stuck its head up from the neck of the jacket and shivered. Orange petted him.

"I know buddy, its cold. But it'll all be over soon." Orange smiled.

Chills suddenly shot down his spine like a million rampaging Tauros. The snow suddenly stopped and whipped away as it revealed a lone figure standing on the edge of a cliff in front of him. Orange knew exactly who it was.

The figure turned around. His cold, red eyes met Orange's bright, but now scared, orang eyes.

"I- it's you… You're him…" Orange stammered. Emolga jumped out of his jacket and glided down into the snow. Sparks of electricity flared from his cheeks as he growled at him.

"…" The figure said, standing there. His Pikachu emerged onto his shoulder and jumped down to meet eyes with Emolga and also started growling.

Duh Duh Duh…

The music started…

Emolga and Pikachu pounced at each other with electricity flaring from their cheeks! Orange screamed his battle cry! Red stood there. A smile crept across his face.

. . .

The bright morning sun beamed through Orange's bedroom window and onto his face. He jumped awake and kicked Emolga onto the floor. He looked down at his hands. They were drenched with sweat and so was his pillow.

"Oh man… That was an intense dre-"

"Wet the bed again, I see." A boy stood Orange's doorway, looking down at the wet spot on his covers. It was his nine year-old brother, Grey. Despite his name, he had black, curly hair, crystal white teeth, and was somewhat short for a nine year-old, being only around 4ft 3in while Orange was around a total of 5ft.

"Oh shut-up, Grey. Its sweat, all right?" Orange sat up and crossed his arms.

"So you sweat from your penis then, huh?" Grey pointed his little index finger to the wet spot near the middle of the bed that reeked of asparagus and old onions.

"Pfft. I'll just blame it on the Miltank or something." Orange stepped out of bed. Unfortunately, Emolga was right under his foot and the minute he pressed down, the little flying-squirrel shocked him!

"That's what you get for having a dumb plan like that... Remind me how it is that I'm the smarter out of us two again?" Grey flipped a coin and chuckled.

"If you're so smart, then how come I'm the one with the Pokémon?" Orange flicked Grey on the head as he walked past him and down the stairs.

"Nice to see you two are up!" A woman said happily from the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted from the room and up to the two boys. "Today's the big day, Orange. Are you excited?"

"No more excited than a herd of stampeding Tauros…" He said sarcastically. Smelling the food, the two ran to the kitchen, but slumped their shoulders and groaned and moaned as they usually did.

"Oh come on mom, bacon and eggs _again_?" Grey shouted. He stomped his feet and flailed his wrists.

"What in the world are you doing?" Orange looked over at him out of the corner of his eye and flashed the 'What are you smoking?' look.

"I'm an Electivire, can't you see it?"

"All I see is a jacka-"

"AS I was saying… Orange, you should be excited for today! You get to go on your own adventure!" His mom cheered like a cheerleader. Orange lowered his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Mom, please, calm down. It's too early to be all… emotional." He sat down and shuddered.

"You alright?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just no good without my coffee."

"But you're eleven… Who in the heck gives you coffee?"

"Professor Oak. SPEAKING OF HIM…" Orange leaned over and put his arm around Grey.

"Awww, it's nice to see you two bonding!" Their mom said. The two flashed an awkward smile at her and quickly turned around.

Orange whispered into Grey's ear "Now see, Professor Oak gave me this Pokémon, but I have Emolga, so I don't really see a need for it… At least not right now." Orange handed a Poké Ball to Grey and stuck it in his pocket.

"What Pokémon is it?"

"I dunno. Some grass-type that I picked just so he'd stop talking to me. The guy's cool and all, but he rambles on FOREVER. Anyways, you can have it. Consider it as a… You know what? This changes nothing between us."

"Well that's nice to know…" The two turned back around and sat down at the table. "Well, at least you won't have to work on this bloody farm anymore."

The two looked out the window and saw the Miltank grazing in the field. All with the exception of one that was ramming her head into a tree…

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle things while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I should. I'll train this new Pokémon you gave me to help out with things."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Professor Oak said it was a helpful Pokémon."

Their mom sat down plates with bacon and eggs in front of them. Grey looked down in horror and disgust at the food and pushed it away.

"Ewwwww… My food is touching!" He threw his arms back and wiped them on his pants.

"It's not like your foods' gonna start mating or anything if they just happen to touch… This isn't fatal attraction, Grey." Orange chuckled and scooped Grey's food onto his plate. "More for me, I guess!"

"Hey, I never said I wasn't gonna eat it!" Grey yelled and slammed his hands on the table. "I object to your behavior!"

"Oh gosh, here we go again… Look, just because you read a four-page article on Wikipedia about how to be a lawyer doesn't mean you are one!"

Grey pouted and slouched down in his chair "One more word out of you and I'll hold you in contempt of court! Now, give back my food."

Orange racked half of his food back onto Grey's plate. He immediately began eating it faster than a Snorlax that just woke up!

"That's insane… He was complaining a minute ago about how his food was touching and the next second he's eating like an anorexic Munchlax that's never seen food…" Orange thought to himself. "Ah, well he is a kid after all."

A few hours later, after Orange finished eating, got a shower, and got dressed, he stood at the front door with his mother and brother behind him. He turned around and looked back at them.

"Well guys, this is it! I'm ready for my adventu-"

His mom grabbed him and without a word, she hugged him as if she'd never see him again.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby is going away on his first adventure!"

"M- mom, I can't breathe…" But she hugged even harder!

"You have fun and you write to me EVERYDAY! Alright?" She finally let him go.

"Mom, please." Orange said as he flashed a classic Uncle Dolan smile. He looked inside the house and yelled "Come on, Emolga! Time to go!"

Emogla came flying down the stairs and onto his shoulder, "Emol! Emol!" he chanted happily. Orange took his first steps off the porch and onto the ground as he turned back and waved good-bye to his family.

Suddenly, as Orange neared the road, Grey jumped off the porch and roared at him "I'm gonna be a Pokémon World Champ too! Just you wait! We'll have our battle!" Orange stopped and smiled at him. Bidding them one final wave of good-bye, he was on his way down the road; on his way to Route 1.

As he neared Route 1, he saw a familiar figure standing off in the tall grass, looking up at the sky.

"Oh gosh no… Its Professor Oak… If he sees I don't have Bulbasaur with me, that wouldn't be good…" He thought to himself. He slowly began tip-toeing past him, when Emolga just HAD to sneeze louder than an Exploud. "Aw shi-"

Professor Oak turned around to greet them with a smile "Say, if it isn't Orange and Emolga!"

"Oh, umm.. Hi, Professor Oak." Orange scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"I see you two are starting off on your adventure! Good luck in becoming the World Champion Pokémon Master!"

"Thanks, Professor. I think we need to get goi-"

"You know I had a kid just like you that set out on an adventure a few years back! Only, he had a Pikachu when he first left. But you two look a lot alike."

"Oh god dammit…" Orange muttered under his breath. Emolga groaned and leaned his head against Orange's.

"I'd swear if I didn't know any better, you two could be related. He was an excellent trainer, rivaled only by my grandson."

Suddenly, Professor Oak caught Orange's attention. "You never told me you had a grandson."

"Really? I could've sworn that I did."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Blue. He's currently the champion of the Elite Four Indigo League. He used to be the gym leader up at Viridian City, but since then, he's reclaimed his old title."

Orange's eyes widened at Oak's words and his heart began racing! "Whoa! Your grandson is th- the champion of the Kanto Region?"

"Why yes, he is! Well, one of them at least."

"Wait, there's two?"

"Technically, yes, but the other one, my former student, hasn't exactly been in Kanto."

"Who's the other one?"

"His name is Red."

Orange jumped back and lost his breath! "You mean _THE _legendary Pokémon Trainer Red? HE WAS YOUR STUDENT?"

"Yes, he was! You've heard of him?" Professor Oak's eyes widened and his curiosity grew.

"Professor Oak, you'd better get ready. My dream is to become the World Champion Pokémon Master! And I'm gonna beat Red to do it!" Orange slapped his chest and huffed and Emolga mimicked him.

"My, my, such ambition!" Professor Oak laughed a hearty laugh. "Well, no trainer is complete without a backpack!" He handed a backpack to Orange.

"Where'd this backpack come from…? You weren't even holding on-" but Professor Oak was gone in that quick instant. Orange checked the backpack and saw a Pokédex in it. He knew that this moment, this critical moment of astonishment, marked the beginning of his journey to become the World Champion Pokémon Master.

Six regions.

Thirty-Six Elite Four Members.

Fifty Gyms.

Thirty-Nine Badges.

Over One-Thousand Trainers.

One World Champion Pokémon Master.

One Pokémon Trainer Red.


	2. There can only be one! VS Eric!

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 2

There can only be one! The battle against Eric!

Orange marched down the route with his Emolga; both heads were held high and ready to meet any challenge that faced them! Suddenly, an odd ringing and buzzing came from his backpack. He quickly took the backpack off and sat it on the ground, dropping to his knees and frantically began checking all of the pockets.

"My gosh, why can't I find it?" He thought to himself. "It's got to be in here somewhere…"

Emolga sighed and pulled the ringing and buzzing Pokédex from Orange's pocket and squeaked. "Emol! Emol!"

Orange reached over and received the Pokédex from Emolga's mouth. "Oh hush, I knew it was coming from my pocket." Orange commented as he gave Emolga a dirty look. He flipped open the Pokédex and saw a little sprite of a small child jumping on the screen. A little text began writing itself under the sprite that said "WELCOME, POKÉMON TRAINER ORANGE."

"Oh wow, this is pretty cool" Orange smiled and giggled like a school girl, he then added " 'Pokémon Trainer Orange'… That has a nice ring to it!" The little text erased itself and then wrote a new sentence in its place saying "I WILL GUIDE YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY AND HELP WHENEVER NEEDED." Orange giggled and smiled. "Well, that's nice of you, Mr. Pokédex, thank you! So what should I do first?"

The text replaced itself again saying "POINT ME AT EMOLGA." Emolga sat up against Orange's backpack and picked his nose. Seriously, it was like he was literally digging for gold. With that manpower he could at least learn a move like Strength or with that raking force, Crush Claw.

"God dammit Emolga, if I'm not rich by the end of the day-" Orange stopped and looked down to see a little Emolga appeared on the screen with tons of writing next to it. "Oh, what's this? Hey, check it out! These must be your stats!"

Emolga just shrugged off his trainer's talking and kept digging for gold. Maybe he'd finally strike the stuff and become a gold-tycoon. That would be the life; especially for a Pokémon.

"So, I already know you're an Electric-Flying type blah blah blah… Ah, your moves are Thundershock, Quick Attack, and Tail Whip. Cool beans!" Orange looked over at Emolga and saw that he JUST pulled out this amazingly gross wad of snot that dripped mucus.

Orange jumped back and twisted his face into a disgusted look. Well, he had every reason to. "Emogla, that's just sick! My gosh, I've cleaned up Miltank manure that looked more sanitary than that!"

Emolga snickered and threw the snot wad at Orange, but he thankfully did a barrel roll out of the way. The snot wad flew past him like a bullet train into the air and it… Well, let's just say a little bird Pokémon was unlucky enough to fly right into its line of sight and took a direct hit in the face.

Orange and Emolga shrieked like howler monkeys! Emolga had probably just seriously injured a Pokémon that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time! They felt awful.

The little bird Pokémon flapped and flapped, but with a squawk of defeat and agony, it bee-lined like a kamikaze to the ground a few feet away from them. They both got up and ran to check on the little Pokémon. Emolga picked up Orange's Pokédex and pointed it at the little bird. The little text slowly made its way across the screen, but it just made the two feel even worse about what they had done. "PIDGEY, THE TINY BIRD POKÉMON. IT IS DOCILE AND PREFERS TO AVOID CONFLICT. IF DISTURBED, HOWEVER, IT CAN AND WILL FEROCIOUSLY FIGHT BACK."

"This Pidgey hates conflicts and we just up and rustled this poor little guy's jimmies…" Orange sighed as he continued wiping the snot from the Pidgey's face. Its eyes had those little swirls in it, like the ones you see on a lollipop or on a hypnotizing wheel. You could say they practically symbolized a Pokémon being knocked out in most cases, but not this one…

The Pidgey suddenly screeched and pecked at Orange's cheek! "Ow!" Orange yelled as it flew back up into the air and flapped its wings, kicking up dust and sending vigorously forced winds at the two. They both flew back into the air, Orange hitting the trunk of tree head-first and Emolga hitting a tree branch.

Orange rolled back down on his back and rubbed his head as he sat up "Oh man, for a little bird that thing sure does have power!" Orange looked over at Emolga; he was standing on the tree branch with electricity sparking from his cheeks like a broken electrical wire. "Emolga, you ready?"

Emolga looked down at Orange and nodded with a smirk "Emol! Emol!"

"Glad to hear it!" Orange smiled. His pulse began racing… His heartbeat grew wild and out of control! Battle had ensued! He flicked his wrist and yelled "Emolga, use Quick Attack!"

A white outline surrounded Emolga's body and pulsed as he lunged himself off the branch at the airborne Pidgey with a white streak of energy following him as he shot through the sky! He slammed into the Pidgey as hard as he could; sending it flying into the ground, but this moment was very brief. Pidgey quickly shot up into the sky and flapped its wings furiously, sending tiny little stars that barraged Emolga like pellets from a BB gun!

"That attack- it was Swift! Interesting… Emolga, wrap this up with a Thundershock attack!"

The sparks from Emolga's cheeks crackled and shot a quick, small lightning bolt at the Pidgey and scored a direct hit! The Pidgey, somehow, shrugged off the attack and countered with Gust! The winds sent Emolga into another tree branch.

"Wow, it's tough!" Orange looked up and thought for a second… What other attacks did Emolga? There had to be one… "Got it! Emolga, use Tail Whip!"

Emolga flew around Pidgey, cutely wagging his jagged tail like one of those toys you dangle in front of cats to play with.

Orange yelled "Now, use Quick Attack!"

Emolga charged at Pidgey with that streak of energy following him; he slammed Pidgey into the ground with such force that it kicked up dirt and grass and sent it flying everywhere!

"Alright, here goes my chance…" Orange reached into the backpack and pulled out a Poké Ball. He gripped it in his hand and threw it, yelling "Go, Poké Ball!"

The ball smacked Pidgey and calling it inside with a bright, red light of energy. The ball fell to the ground and shook frantically for what felt like minutes of agony and suspense until finally it stopped and a little 'Ding!' sound rang out. Orange ran over excited out of his mind to the Poké Ball and picked it up, holding it in the air and yelling to the skies "I caught a Pidgey! Hear that, Red? I'm coming for you!"

Suddenly, a giggle followed by the sound of rustling in a bush broke his cheer. He turned around and yelled "Hey, who's there?"

A white boy rose up from the bushes in front of him. Orange quickly scanned the boy up and down and found him… rather attractive, actually. He was taller than Orange, around 5ft 7in. His short, black hair had little pieces of grass in it. He had on blue sweatpants that were baggy, but not saggy. He also had on a blue hoodie that seemed a little tight. So tight actually, that it seemed to hug his body a little, showing off some muscle. He even had on blue shoes!

"Did the sky fall…?" Orange thought to himself. He quickly shook his head and looked up at the boy. "Hey- so… You were in that bush the whole time?" Orange said nervously.

"Well, not the WHOLE time. But y'know, long enough to the towns' peoples' faces when your little Pokémon couldn't find any gold for them." The boy laughed again holding his sides. It was like he'd been laughing so much that it hurt! "Oh man, my sides. You're a funny kid. What's your name?"

"Erm.. I'm Orange! I'm gonna be a World Champion Pokémon Master!" Orange smiled brightly and clenched his hand into a fist with excitement.

"Well, that's nice to know. I'm Eric! It's a pleasure to meet you, Orange; it looks like we've got the same dream!" Eric shook Orange's hand.

"Really now?" Orange smirked and jumped back a few steps. "There can only be one, Eric! Battle! Right here; right now!"

"But isn't your Pokémon tir-"

"We can go for another round! Right, Emolga?" Orange looked over at Emolga who was picking his nose again. Orange smacked his forehead and groaned. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing!" He thought to himself.

"Well alright, _World Champ Master_. Let's see what you've got!" Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a Poké Ball. He threw it and yelled "Let's do it, Nidoran!" A blue Nidoran shot out of the Poké Ball and slammed onto the ground, growling at Emolga with fierceness and intensity.

Orange nervously pointed out "Y- your Nidoran looks mean…"

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just hungry is all; we haven't eaten today!" Eric chuckled.

Orange flicked his wrist and yelled "Let's see if we can satisfy that appetite with a battle! Emolga, use Tail Whip!"

Just like he did with Pidgey, Emolga quickly flew circles around Nidoran, enticing him with his tail that shook like a cat's chew toy.

"We're not falling for that! Nidoran, use Tackle!" Eric commanded.

Nidoran flung herself into Emolga and he flew back across the grass, but he quickly got up and sparks flew from his cheeks.

"That's the spirit, Emolga! Now, use Quick Attack!"

Emolga shot up into the air and bee-lined back down at Nidoran with intense speed as the white streak of energy followed him.

"Nidoran, intercept with Hyper Fang!"

Nidoran pounced into the air and her teeth all increased in size as she bit down on Emolga's stomach and flung him straight into the ground with so much power that it kicked up dust and dirt everywhere!

Once the dust cleared, Emolga laid there on the ground with those same swirls in his eyes that the Pidgey had; he was knocked out and Eric had won!

"E- Emolga!" Orange stammered as he ran over to him and picked him up.

"Looks like we need to get him to a Pokémon Center! There's a town just up the road, come on!" Eric said.

"R- right!"

* * *

**Credit to CS11PC for his OC; Eric!**


	3. A calm battle! VS Mankey!

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 3

A calm and not-so fierce battle! How chill can a Mankey get?

Orange and Eric sat down on one of the many couches in the Pokémon Center. They had just given their Pokémon to Nurse Joy not too long ago, and having nowhere else to go, they decided to hang around in the center for a while until their Pokémon were recovered. Orange, being the sly dog he was, decided to grab a few quick glances at Eric. He had taken his hoodie off and had on a white t-shirt. He saw Eric's somewhat defined muscles on his arm and the little hairs that trailed down it.

"Hey, Orange, you alright?" Eric waved his hands in his face to try to get his attention.

Orange jumped a little bit and quickly realized he had been staring at Eric's muscles for a few seconds too long. "Dammit, but they looked so good…" He thought to himself. He looked back up and saw Eric's smile as if it was telling him "Hey, the party is at my face, not whatever the heck _you _were staring at." Orange knew he was in desperate need of a distraction, but what?

_Shoot. Think. … Come on! Think!_

Orange sat back and chuckled nervously "So do all of the Nurse Joys really look alike?"

Eric laughed and folded his arms. "I thought I already told you this like three times already!"

"Well yeah, but... Umm… It's just so weird to think about though. Do you mind explaining it again?" Orange giggled nervously and sat back.

"Fine. Well you see, their dad ke-"

"Oh, boys! Your Pokémon have made a full recovery!" Nurse Joy yelled from behind her counter. Orange sighed a breath of relief as the two walked over to their counter and picked up their Poké Balls.

Emolga immediately jumped out of his Poké Ball and grabbed Orange's arm shivering like he had just seen a ghost. Orange patted him on the head and said "Oh, it's okay buddy. I know you hate it in there…"

"What's up with Emolga?" Eric asked.

"Well, he's never exactly been inside a Poké Ball too many times and he really hates it in there, so that's why I always keep him out with me. Plus, it helps whenever I get lonely too!"

"L- lonely… Right." Eric looked down and spent a few seconds to himself thinking. He felt a weird and slow wave of sadness fall over him. What did Orange say that hurt him? Was it the word lonely? It echoed in his head… Lonely… Lonely… _LONELY._ It was like an annoying church bell that wouldn't stop! Eric laughed nervously to cover it up and made some poor excuse "Hey, there's this Pokémon I really wanna catch so I gotta take off! Let's meet up again in Pewter City sometime, alright?" He said as he started running towards the door.

"All right, sure!"

Eric suddenly stopped and looked back at him with his big, blue eyes. "You promise…?"

Orange smiled "Of course!"

. . .

Orange sat on in the grass and looked around Route 22 "Well, there's not much here…" he said to himself. Emolga was over under a tree digging for gold again. Orange looked over at him and slapped his forehead "Buddy, you've got some problems…"

Orange looked over to his left and saw a little pig-monkey hybrid sunbathing on a rock in the distance. And really, it was sunbathing. It even had a pair of dark sun-glasses on.

"That's different… What Pokémon is that?" Orange held up his Pokédex and pointed it at the unknown Pokémon. As always, a little text began writing itself across the screen. "MANKEY, THE PIG MONKEY POKÉMON. IT IS EXTREMELY ILL TEMPERED. GROUPS OF THEM WILL ATTACK A HANDY TARGET FOR NO REASON."

"Ill tempered…?" Orange took another look at the Mankey and scratched his head. This Mankey didn't seem ill tempered… "Maybe it's just sleeping…" Orange and Emolga crept up to the rock and raised their heads up.

Emolga whispered in Orange's ear "Emol! Emol!"

"No way! You poke him!" Orange jumped back and yelped. "I almost feel like I have to ask this thing if we can battle it or not…"

Emolga reached out and poked the Mankey's head.

"Umm… Mankey? We challenge you to a... battle?"

The Mankey completely ignored them. The thing didn't even bat an eye or move!

"Well… If it's all right with you, I'm gonna tell Emolga to use Thundershock, ok?"

The Mankey still paid them no mind…

Orange scratched his head again "Emolga… Um… Go ahead and use Thundershock…"

Electricity sparked from Emolga's cheeks. It crackled and shot off a lightning bolt at the Mankey that shocked it surprisingly well.

But the Mankey still sat there with his dark sun glasses on and shrugged off the attack like it was a small, annoying bug!

Orange and Emolga looked at the Mankey and sighed "Umm… Did that weaken it?"

Emolga folded his arms and pouted "Emol… Emolga!"

"Emolga, I doubt that a wild Pokémon like Mankey is high… Although, that is _one _chill Mankey…"

Orange and Emolga sat down behind the rock and spent a few moments pondering this. What were they going to do?

"Well, I've got nothing. Any plans Emolga?"

Emolga pulled another big, disgusting snot ball from his nose and snickered deviously. Did Emolga learn Nasty Plot or did he just have an amazing plan up his sleeve? Well, cape, technically.

"Hey, that isn't a half bad idea! We got Pidgey with that snot ball so maybe it'll work on Mankey! But this is the _last _and _only _time I'm giving you permission to do something this disgusting, all right?"

Emolga nodded and tried to shake Orange's hand, but Orange jumped back and yelped. Who wouldn't have after they'd seen the disgusting things Emolga could pull out of his nose?

"Ew, I'm not touching that paw until you wash it. Twenty times. With acid."

Emolga sighed and flicked the big snot ball at Mankey.

"All right, that had to have worked!"

Orange and Emolga poked their heads up on the rock again, but much to their displeasure, they saw Mankey standing up with his hands behind his back. But why were his hands behind his back? Was he hiding something?

Orange reached out for the Mankey "Whatcha got back there, huh?"

That was bad move. Mankey turned around and flicked the snot ball right back at Emolga! Emolga tumbled over trying to get all of the disgusting snot off his face. Orange winced and gritted his teeth. "Ewwww…"

The Mankey sat back down and continued its leisurely sun bathing.

"Well you know what, Mankey? I think you'd have a lot more fun coming along with us! Whaddya say?"

The Mankey looked at him through his shades and flipped him off.

"That must be sign language for yes!"

He took out a Poké Ball from his pocket and touched Mankey with it. It went inside the Poké Ball, but something was strange. The ball didn't even wiggle or waggle. It just made that dinging noise as soon as Mankey went in. It was like the Mankey was even too lazy to admit defeat!

"I- I caught a… Mankey?" Orange was completely dumbfounded by the Mankey's lack of care! How could a Pokémon that was supposed to be angry and hyper-active by nature just not care so much? "Maybe you just need a little motivation!" Orange reached into his pocket and took out Pidgey's Poké Ball and threw it along with Mankey's. "Come on out, Mankey and Pidgey!"

Pidgey came flying out of the Poké Ball and flew in circles above Orange.

"I swear to Arceus if you poop on me…"

Mankey came out of the Poké Ball with its sun glasses on and his arms folded.

"Mur- Murkeh!" He said. It sounded like he was a little agitated.

"Well excuse me, Sir Mankey, for disturbing your _so precious _slumber. Anyways, it's time to see what you can do! Pidgey, use Tack-"

Orange stopped and felt a strange, warm liquid run down through his hair and onto his face.

"Oh _come on_! Did you just _PISS _on me?" Orange yelled up at Pidgey. "I swear I have _the most _disgusting Pokémon in the world!" he cried out. He looked over and saw Emolga yet _AGAIN _picking his nose. "_EMOLGA! _This is _NOT _Pokémon Platinum! You're not going to find any fossils or shards up there!" But Emolga paid no attention.

Orange flicked his wrist "Oh just forget it, I give up. Pidgey, use Tackle!"

Pidgey charged at Mankey from low altitude, yet Mankey just sat there. It was like he didn't even know Pidgey was coming after him! But at the last second, right before Pidgey made contact with Mankey's face, Mankey moved at a blinding speed around Pidgey. His fist crackled with electricity right before he smacked it down to the ground with an intense Thunderpunch!

Orange stood there completely in awe. This once _lazy _Pokémon now had an entirely different look in its eyes! They were burning red with passion and anger with the punch!

Orange ran up to Mankey and picked him up, happily holding it high in the air and cheering "Well, that was great! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a completely different Mankey!" Mankey raised his paw and gave a thumbs up to Orange.

Orange sat him down and returned him and Pidgey to their Poké Balls. He put Pidgey's ball back into his pocket and held Mankey's ball up in the air and jumped and cheered "All right! I caught a Mankey! Hear that, Red? I'm coming for you!"


	4. Hatred of bugtypes! VS Spinarak!

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 4

A hatred for bug-types! Get through the Viridian Forest in one piece!

Orange's knees began to buckle. He was chewing on both his and Emolga's nails a madman. He kept looking frantically over his shoulder and all around him. But how could he help himself? He was deep in the Viridian Forest, surrounded by the one Pokémon he hated most: bug-types. Ever since he was a little kid, he's always had a great phobia of bug-type Pokémon. They sickened him to his core just to think about them… Their beady little eyes, their tons upon tons of little legs ready to slash you into bits… And those claws! Oh, those claws that some of them had! Dripping with enough poison to take down an adult Mamoswine…

"This was a stupid mistake…" He thought to himself, chewing on Emolga's nails. He kept thinking it over and over again. "This was a stupid mistake… This was a stupid mistake…" But he knew there was no turning back now. What kind of trainer would he be if he abandoned his dreams and went home just because some stupid bug-types scared him?

There was sudden rustling noise in the bushes…

He whipped his head back behind him and thought "What was that?" any faster and he would've gotten whiplash. He stood dead in his tracks like a frozen Umbreon. Only, he wasn't listening, he was _cowering_.

The noise got louder!

Orange began running as fast as his little legs would carry him. You could swear he was running faster than an Accelgor if you saw him right now. Suddenly, he thumped into something tall and large. He looked up with fearful tears in his eyes and his bottom lip quivering. Did he run into one of those _disgusting _bug Pokémon?

It turns out, he ran into a human, much to his relief. A girl, even! He looked up and saw her cream white skin with a beautiful blue scarf dangling around her neck even though it was hot outside. Her gorgeous blonde hair fell like a beautiful waterfall down to her luxurious shoulders. But that was about all Orange liked about her appearance… He saw that her clothes clashed awfully! Seriously, who wears a plaid blouse with striped shorts anyways? Only a madman would, but thankfully, she didn't seem anything like that.

"Umm.. Excuse me, miss?" Orange stood up and tugged on her shirt like a little child. Even his voice rose in pitch to match the voice of scared child whose scream could shatter a perfectly solid piece of glass.

She turned around and smiled down at him, but she soon found herself wiping tears from Orange's eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked in a calm and serene voice. It reminded him of his mother's voice whenever he got hurt and she'd ask if he was alright.

"I- I'm really terrified of bug-type Pokémon. Can you help me through this forest, please? If money's an issue, I can pay…" He was about ready to cry again.

"Oh, don't cry! I'd be happy to help you through the forest!" Much to Orange's pleasure, she agreed. Orange hugged her tight, thanking her over and over again. "So what's your name, kiddo?"

"Well, I'm Orange! I'm training to be the World Champion Pokémon Master!" Suddenly, it seemed as if nothing around him mattered anymore. For that quick second, he forgot all about the terrifying bug Pokémon; he focused on his dreams.

"Well, slap me twice! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a completely different person just then! Anyways, I'm Robin. I'm training to be a top trainer, so I guess this makes us rivals!"

Orange chuckled and scratched his head. "I guess it does! But no rivalry is complete without a Pokémon bat-"

She quickly cut him off and interrupted him. "Now, now. Before you even _think _about a Pokémon battle with me, you've _got _to get over that fear of bugs first!"

Orange stepped back and his jaw dropped to the ground at what she said. Was she absolutely crazy?

"Are you absolutely crazy?" Orange asked her.

"Nope! Now if you want to get out of this forest, you'll do exactly as I sa-"

Orange stomped his foot and grumbled. "Nope! Never!"

"Fine then, I guess I'll just let the Yanmega rip you limb from limb and have you for din-"

Orange got on his knees and bowed to her. "What are your commands, O Great Master Of Guiding Me Through The Forest?"

She laughed "Well, first of all, get up"

He did as she said.

"Now, secondly, go capture that Spinarak over there."

"Dat wut" Orange took out his Pokédex and pointed it at a little green bug; the same bug Robin was talking about. "SPINARAK, THE STRING SPIT POKÉMON. IT SETS A TRAP BY SPINNING A WEB WITH NOTHING BUT STRONG SILK. IT WAITS MOTIONLESS FOR PREY TO ARRIVE."

"So, if it waits for prey to arrive… I think I've got an idea! We need a _BOSS_ for this one. Come on out, Mankey!" Orange threw Mankey's Poké Ball and out he came with his arms folded and his dark sun glasses on. He slapped his tail on the ground and snorted as if he were saying _"Come at me, bro. I don't give a spit."_

Robin looked at Orange's Mankey and giggled. "Well, that's an interesting Pokémon…" She thought to herself.

Orange called Mankey over to him and whispered something in his ear. After that little pow-wow was done, Mankey jumped up in the trees but suddenly, he was caught in a web! Mankey struggled and fought to try and get out of the web but that just made it worse!

Suddenly, the Spinarak began creeping towards him… Its eyes glared and its little pincers watered with drool… Mankey was done for!

…

Or was he really?

"Wait for it…" Orange thought to himself.

Spinarak crept closer and closer on Mankey, its pincers becoming more and more soaked in drool.

"Orange, do som-"

Orange flicked his wrist "Now, Mankey, use Thunderpunch!"

Mankey's fist crackled with electricity; he quickly broke free from the web like it was nothing and punched Spinarak into the ground! Orange looked over at the bug and saw those little swirls in its eyes. You know what that means…

Orange threw a ball and yelled "Go, Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball captured Spinarak and as usual it did the little shaking animation until finally it dinged! But only, Orange didn't exactly go over to it to pick it up and do his normal cheer. He was actually nowhere to be found! Robin started looking around until a small berry from above hit her on the head. She looked up and saw Orange wrapped around a tree branch.

"Yay, I caught a Spinarak. Woot woot" he cheered sarcastically.

"Oh quit your belly-aching and get down her-"

Suddenly, this huge blue bug came and rammed Robin in this side with its amazing horn! Her body went limp as she flew into the air and smacked against a tree, falling to the ground unconscious.

Orange screamed out "R- Robin!" as he jumped down from the tree branch and ran to her side with tears in his eyes again.

The big bug Pokémon growled and howled into the air! Leaves from trees fell as the growl grew louder and louder. It glared at Orange with eyes of anger and hatred. The glare struck Orange's spine and made a few tears fall from his eyes. But one thing was for sure, only one thing was on this Pokémon's mind:

KILL.

* * *

**Credit to not-quite-legit for their OC; Robin! Don't worry, she's not dead.**


	5. Run away or stay? VS Heracross

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 5

Run away or stay? Defeat Heracross!

Orange flicked his wrist and yelled "Pidgey, use Gu-" but his commands were soon cut off by a Megahorn attack ramming into Pidgey, knocking him out in one swift and powerful hit. "HERACROSS, THE SINGLEHORN POKÉMON. IT LOVES HONEY. NO MATTER HOW STRONG OR HEAVY THE RIVAL IS, IT WILL FLING THEM AWAY WITH ITS PRIZED HORN."

Pidgey flew down into the ground, kicking up dirt and dust everywhere. Once it all cleared, Orange saw the swirls in its eyes and groaned. "Ugh, this thing is tough!" He looked back down at Robin who was laid up against the trunk of a tree, still knocked out. He gritted his teeth and growled at Heracross.

Orange flicked his wrist and yelled again "Mankey, show him what a boss you are! Get it with Thunderpunch!" but Mankey just sat there, relaxing in the grass like there wasn't even a battle going on. And how _dare _he be ordered around by Orange during his relaxation time! He didn't bother to listen at all. "M- Mankey, get up!" but Mankey just played him off and treated him just as if he were that annoying gust of wind that wouldn't stop messing up your hair.

Heracross sought out to change that and shot at Mankey with blinding speed, raking his big claw across Mankey's face with an Aerial Ace attack, sending him flying towards Orange. He jumped up and caught him in his arms. He looked down and saw Mankey's sun glasses were lopsided, revealing swirls in his eyes too. But somehow, his sun glasses were always okay.

Orange screamed in anger and flicked his wrist once again, yelling "Emolga, go and get him with Thundershock!"

Emolga yelled a battle cry, although cute, but fierce. His cheeks let loose shocks of lightning that shocked Heracross directly on its horn.

"Keep it going, Emolga!"

Emolga kept sending shocks and jolts of electricity to Heracross's horn. It seemed to be working! Heracross fell to one of its knees and winced a little. But suddenly, when Emolga sent the next jolt, Heracross whipped his horn around and thwacked the bolt of lightning back at Emolga and it shocked him.

Heracross immediately took advantage and created two white rings around his body that shaped themselves into sharp stones. All of the stones at once began to shoot at Emolga like a Bullet Punch from a Metagross or a Quick Attack from Emolga! The stones jabbed and stabbed Emolga all over his body until he finally had enough and fell out of the sky to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Orange stood there, holding Mankey. It felt like his entire body felt limp and cold as Heracross fixed his deathly gaze on him. It was like he was one big, bloody piece of meat and Heracross was the wild, starving tiger that hadn't eaten for days on end. The glare shot cold chills down his spine and all through the rest of his body. He felt frozen. Frozen with fear.

But soon, he realized what his only hope was. The one thing he feared the most. A bug-type Pokémon. A bug-type Pokémon named Spinarak. Sure, he had just caught it, but what else could he do? Not much, that's for sure. He looked over at Robin again. He saw her limp, unresponsive body lying under the tree. He thought about it. He thought about running away.

It'd be so easy! Leaving his Pokémon, his best friend, and his new rival behind. He could just go home and capture another Emolga and stay on the farm! It would be the _perfect _life! He'd never even have to _see _a bug-type Pokémon ever again! He could just tell Grey and his mom that he had a change of plans and wanted to milk the Miltank his whole life or take care of the Tauros and Bouffalant! Seriously, wouldn't you agree that would be a good life? He could be rich!

Suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. His fears, his dreams- nothing. All she wanted to do was help him, and _he _just let her get smacked around by a wild Heracross. What kind of person lets his friend get pushed around? What _kind _of person would almost give up and run away? But more importantly, what kind of person was Orange? He asked himself that.

"What kind of person _am _I?" He thought to himself.

Nothing mattered. Not anymore.

"All I want to do is save my friend…" He said to himself. He sat Mankey down and looked up at Heracross.

They say a picture worth a thousand words. If you were to take a picture of Orange right now, it'd be worth _ten-thousand_. He snarled at Heracross and stood up straight.

"Listen here, you _overgrown excuse for a threat. _My name is Orange. You're looking at the next World Champion Pokémon Master. And I _will NOT _allow myself or my team to lose to the likes of you." He stopped and pointed at Robin "But more importantly, you hurt my friend over there. It ends. Right here. _Right NOW!" _Orange dove for Spinarak's Poké Ball on the ground yelling "No more, Heracross! No more!"

Heracross bee-lined towards Orange with an Aerial Ace and slashed him in the face upwards in the air. Orange flew through the sky and hit the ground with a thud. Blood was leaking from the cut on his face.

Suddenly, he jumped up! Heracross looked down and gasped at the ground. Spinarak's Poké Ball was gone!

"Now, Spinarak, use Spider Web!"

Spinarak swooped down on a web from a nearby tree branch and spun a web around Heracross. The web ensnared and trapped him, rendering him unable to move! They had him right where they wanted him!

Orange jumped back up onto his feet and yelled "Now, Spinarak, use Electroweb!"

Spinarak spun a yellow silk-like string from its mouth and shot it at Heracross. Heracross looked on at horror as the string crackled with electricity and shocked him to the very core of his body. He screamed and yelled until finally breaking away and in a fit of anger and defeat; he flew off into the sky.

"And that's how you do it! Don't _ever _come back again, Heracross! Unless you want another beat down!" Orange ran over and picked up Spinarak, smiling and congratulating him. "Spinarak, great job!"

"Well, well. Looks like _someone's _gotten over their fear of bugs."

Orange looked over and he saw Robin standing behind him, chuckling like she had just made a joke.

Orange cheered and hugged her "Hey, you're alright!"

She smiled and laughed "To be honest, I was never really in any pain."

Orange let go of her and looked up at her. He stammered and jumped over his words. "W- What?"

She walked past him and began walking slowly down the trail "I just wanted to see how you'd do against that Heracross. I could've stomped him no-time flat with my Pokémon. But if you're gonna be my rival, you've got some growing up to do, kiddo."

And just like that, she was gone. Completely disappeared. Orange stood there, looking at his fallen Pokémon. Then he looked down the road and smirked.

"Looks like I'm in for a treat…"


	6. What a long day! Eric VS Brock!

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 6

What a long day! Eric VS Brock!

It had taken him hours and hours of walking and grueling battles with the bug-type Pokémon of the Viridian Forest.

"Spinarak, use Electroweb!"

"Spinarak, use Poison Sting!"

"Spinarak, dodge and use Spider Web!"

He fought with so many bug-type Pokémon, he looked like he'd even overcome his phobia, but that _look _was very short-lived. A Beedrill flew above him and he yelped liked a Lillipup that had its tail stepped on. He kicked through the bushes and trees plowing through any and every bug-type he saw with Spinarak. The two grew considerably strong in a matter of short hours. Finally, he reached a straight dirt path. He looked up and he could clearly see the sky. There weren't any trees blocking it. There were no longer constant buzzing noises around him and the hairs on the back of his neck finally relaxed as he looked at Spinarak and Emolga and said "We made it through, guys… We made it through the Viridian Forest!"

The sky flashed down colors of orange and yellow. Orange looked up at the sun now cascading down the sky behind some trees and sighed. He looked down at himself and couldn't help but gag at the sight of his clothes, not to mention the intense smell of fear and body odor wafting from him. His shirt and pants were ripped in various places and his pockets were practically destroyed. The only thing in reasonable condition was his backpack that he'd gotten from Oak. He moved his hand over the scar on his cheek and winced slightly. He moved his hand back down and saw chips of dried up blood on it.

He raised his arm and smelled his armpits. He nearly threw up and as soon as his arm went in the air, Emolga covered his nose and squeaked. "My gosh, I smell _awful_." He looked down at Emolga and Spinarak who were both playing dead from the smell. He put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Oh, you two!" He laughed and picked them both up. "I don't smell that bad!" The two Pokémon yelled and jumped out of Orange's arms.

The three looked down the road and saw a city off in the distance. Orange looked at his wrist and sighed.

"Either one of you have a watch?" He asked as _if _he actually expected one of them to have a watch. "Right, stupid question. Let's get going." Emolga jumped up onto Orange's head and Spinarak climbed up on to Orange's chest. He looked down at Spinarak and reached his hand up to pet Emolga, giggling. "I wouldn't blame you two if you're tired of walking."

Orange shot down the road like an amber bullet as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Next stop? Pewter City!

. . .

Orange exploded into the Pokémon Center like a madman and ran up to the counter. He slammed his backpack on the ground and threw his Poké Balls at Nurse Joy, yelling "HEAL MY POKÉMON! HEAL MY POKÉMON!" over and over again. His heart was pounding with exhaustion and he was heaving and wheezing like a Koffing on hard drugs.

Nurse Joy jumped back and nervously walked up to Orange who had his head down on the counter drooling. "Is everything okay…?" she asked softly petting his bright orange hair. He looked up at her with dilated pupils and smiled.

"Aren't you the same Nurse Joy I saw in Viridian Cit-" Just as he was about to finish his question, he fell over. Thankfully, Mankey popped out of his Poké Ball at the right time and caught him, carrying him to one of the many couches like an ant and throwing him on there.

After a few minutes, Nurse Joy approached the sleeping Orange on the couch. She looked down and could've sworn that he was going to drown from all the drool leaking from his mouth. She nudged him softly and whispered "Hey, wake up." Orange groaned and mumbled a few undefined words. She groaned and nudged him harder. Again, he mumbled a few undefined words and rolled over, accidentally flinging drool at Nurse Joy's face.

This angered the nurse.

"Hey, listen!" she kept repeating over and over again like a certain little blue fairy we all know and now hate.

Orange sprung up, flinging his arms wildly like a Primape that had its bananas stolen and yelled "Shut _UP_, Navi!" Orange looked around and Nurse Joy giggled.

"Silly, you! Anyway, your Pokémon are all healed up." Nurse Joy handed his Poké Balls and his backpack to him. Orange took his Poké Balls and put them in his pockets.

Emolga jumped out of his Poké Ball. His face was pale white as if he'd just seen a Gengar. He jumped into Orange's arms.

"Well, I see your Emolga hates Poké Balls." Nurse Joy giggled again as she walked back over behind her counter and began talking with Chansey.

Orange looked over and saw a few laptops that were plugged in and a sign that said _Free To Use- And remember, if you steal it, __**Chansey**__ will catch you._ Suddenly, he saw a boy bolt for the door with one of the laptops in his hand.

Nurse Joy looked over and jumped over her counter. Chansey broke _through _the counter with a Mega Punch.

"Now Chansey, use Hyper Beam!" Nurse Joy yelled.

Chansey opened her mouth and fired off a huge, powerful shocking beam at the boy. He looked back and screamed as the beam carried him high into the sky and exploded, sending him flying off into some random direction. Nurse Joy and Chansey both walked back behind the counter as if nothing had happened and resumed their talk.

Orange stood there in complete and utter awe. His jaw was on the floor and Emolga was frozen with fear. Carefully, he picked his jaw and slowly made his way over to one of the laptops and sat down. He raised the screen up and looked out of the corner of his eye at Nurse Joy and Chansey. Both of them shot a glare into his soul that could scare and Gengar into a Clefable. He jumped in his seat. The sudden jump scared Emolga and he shocked him. Nurse Joy and Chansey giggled and resumed their conversation.

"Holy Arceus, what are they even talking about?" Orange said to himself. He clicked on the Skype icon and signed on. "Hey, Emolga, wanna call Grey?" Emolga cheered, so that obviously meant yes. Orange slid the mouse over Grey's username and clicked 'Call'.

It took a few moments, but Grey's face appeared on the screen and he smiled.

"Hey bro! How are things?" He said with a big smile.

Orange laughed and smiled. "Since when do you call me _bro_? Anyways, things are amazing over on this end."

"Holy heck! You look like a wreck! Or maybe it's this tech…"

Orange facepalmed "Grey, you're white. Give it a rest; you can't rap."

Grey laughed and sat back in his chair. "So where are you? That doesn't look like the Viridian City Pokémon Center…" he scratched his chin.

"That's because I'm in Pewter City!"

Grey fell out of his chair. "You're _where?_" he said as he climbed back up onto the chair and fixed his hair. "It hasn't even been a full day and you're already in Pewter City? Slow down, Accelgor!"

Orange flicked his hand and smirked. "Awww, is wittle Grey jealous of his big, strong brother Orange?"

"Oh shut-up. How was the _Viridian Forest_?"

Orange scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I- It was fine!" He stammered.

"Oh really? Are you _sure_? I mean, if _I _had a phobia of bug-types, I'd be scared of all the buzzing and stuff that goes on in there." Grey sneered at him.

"Hey! I caught a Spinarak, so shut your face!" Orange laughed. "Anyways, how's Bulbasaur doing?"

"Oh, she's great! She's doing just fine! I'm gonna tell mom about her tomorrow. It's about time I started training to. _Maybe _you'll be able to beat us when you come back home."

Orange laughed and Emolga pressed his face up against the screen.

"Hey, Emolga! Great to see you!" Grey said as he laughed. "Well, anyways, I have to get going. Dinner's almost ready."

That made Orange and Emolga's stomachs growl; they hadn't eaten since breakfast!

"Before I go, here's just a little bit of information for you. I looked up Pewter City's gym leader on Wikipedia. His name is Brock and he uses Rock-type Pokémon, so I wouldn't use Emolga if I were you… Anyways, see ya!" Grey waved bye to Orange and signed off before he could even say anything.

"Hm… Looks like you'll have to sit out on this one, Emolga." Orange sighed. Emolga hung his head and groaned. "Hey, don't get so down! You get to cheer me on! You've got the front seat to our first gym battle! Next stop: Pewter City's gym!"

. . .

The Pewter City gym was shaped like a huge boulder with doors on it. Orange stood outside of it, looking up at it. Emolga had sparks coming from his cheeks. The suspense was killing him. They were _both_ ready to battle.

Orange ran in through the doors and yelled out into the stadium "BROCK, I-" but he immediately stopped. He looked down at the stadium and saw a battle going on between him and another trainer.

"Hey, wait a second; I know that blue hoodie… That's Eric!" And right he was! It was indeed Eric down there in the stadium battling Brock for his Boulder Badge. Orange ran around the stands and took a seat in the front row to watch the ongoing battle.

"Whoa, what's that Pokémon?" Orange held up his Pokédex to Eric's Pokémon. "CHIKORITA, THE LEAF POKÉMON. CHIKORITA USES THE LEAF ON ITS HEAD TO DETERMINE TEMPERATURE AND HUMIDITY. IT LOVES TO SUNBATHE."

"So that's a Chikorita… I wonder when he caught that." Orange grumbled and sat back with Emolga in his arms. "And _that _must be Brock's Onix… It looks worn out!"

"Now, Onix, use Rock Blast!" Brock yelled.

Onix picked up rocks in its tail and whipped them at Chikorita with high speeds.

"Break them with Vine Whip!" Eric yelled.

Vines flew quickly from Chikorita's neck as they smashed and destroyed all of the rocks coming towards it.

"Now, end this with Energy Ball!"

Chikorita yelled and fired off a green ball of energy that hit Onix and exploded with tremendous force! The big rock snake fell over with a cry of agony and laid there unresponsive with swirls in its eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle! That means Eric and Chikorita are the winners! This also means that Eric has won the Boulder Badge!" The referee announced.

Chikorita ran back to Eric and jumped in his arms, licking him happily. Eric jumped up and down as he held Chikorita out in front of him cheering "We did it!"

Brock returned his Onix and walked over to Eric and handed him the Boulder Badge, congratulating him. Orange and Emolga jumped from the stands cheering for Eric.

"Eric, great job! That was amazing! Your Chikorita rocks!" Orange said, hugging him and his Chikorita.

Eric laughed and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here today! I was going to wait around until tomorrow, but wow!" Suddenly, Eric backed away and he and Chikorita covered their noses. "P.U.! What stinks?"

Orange laughed nervously and smiled. "Sorry… Long day, y'know?" Orange suddenly looked over at Brock and ran over to shake his hand.

"Mister Brock, my name is Orange, and I challenge you to a Gym Battle!


	7. A rock solid battle!

Born to be a Champion!

Chapter 7

A rock-solid battle!

His pulse began racing like a pack of wild Mightyena on the hunt. His heart was beating like the drums of an ancient tribe around a blazing campfire. His eyes engulfed his psyche with determination and spirit. His veins rushed thick, racing blood to every muscle of his body.

"The two on two battle between Pokémon Trainer Orange of Pallet Town and Gym Leader Brock of Pewter City will now begin! Only the gym challenger is allowed to switch freely between Pokémon! Gym Leader Brock, are you ready?"

"Of course!"

"Pokémon Trainer Orange, are you ready?"

"This is so exciting! I'm burning with readiness!"

"Let the battle…" The referee pulled a red flag from his pocket and threw it onto the field. "Begin!"

"Let's do it! Come on out, Spinarak!" Orange threw his Poké Ball and Spinarak came out and onto the field. He shook his abdomen and winked at Orange.

"Can you penetrate my rock-hard defenses? Go, Geodude!" Brock threw his Poké Ball and out came the Rock Pokémon, Geodude. It landed on the ground with a thud and smacked the ground with its hands roaring with an intimidating battle cry. "You get the first move, Orange!"

"Go, Orange!" Eric and Emolga cheered from the front row of the stands.

Orange nodded and thought to himself. "_Let's see… Geodude is a dual ground and rock type. Electroweb is out, unless I have hacks like Ash's Pikachu…_" Orange snapped his fingers, flicked his wrist and yelled "Go Spinarak, use Poison Sting!"

Spinarak shot small, purple needles tipped with poison at Geodude.

Brock laughed and yelled "Geodude, dodge and use Rollout!"

Geodude moved to the side and began rolling like a cannon ball at Spinarak.

"Spinarak, quick, while it can't change direction, use Poison Sting!"

Spinarak shot off poison-tipped needles furiously from his mouth. The needles bounced off Geodude like tiny pebbles and Geodude smacked into Spinarak, sending him flying into the air.

Brock laughed and looked at Orange "Did you really expect to have a bug-type defeat my rock-solid Geodude?"

Orange folded his arms and smirked as he pointed at Brock's Geodude. Geodude had a purple hue on his face. "Looks like you've been poisoned!" Orange laughed.

Brock cut him off with his laugh and pointed at his Geodude. "Things just got a lot worse for you!"

Everyone turned their attention to Geodude. It just sat there, upright and unresponsive. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded its entire body. Geodude increased exponentially in size, equal to that of a small boulder. Both of its arms slip into two on each side and it grew feet.

Orange stomped his foot on the ground and frowned, yelling "AW SHI-"

"_Show_time, Graveler!"

Graveler shook off the blue aura and roared with amazing strength. He glared a bone-chilling glare with a horrible smile at Spinarak.

"This is not good… No, this is _not _good." Orange said to himself.

Both Eric and Emolga were left speechless in the stands.

"No one can rock and roll like us! Now, Graveler, use Rollout again!"

Graveler curled up and rolled at Spinarak like the wheel of a race car and slammed into him, sending him flying once again. Spinarak barely hit the ground when Graveler did a 360 degree turn and came back for more, sending him flying again.

Graveler stopped and uncoiled itself. It taunted Spinarak with all four of its hands. It was like Graveler was daring Spinarak to make a move just so he could use Rollout again. Suddenly, the purple hue on Graveler's face made him wince in pain a little bit.

"He's still poisoned!" Orange thought to himself. Orange flicked his wrist and yelled "Spinarak, spin on your back and use Spider Web!"

Spinarak jumped on his back and fired off strings of sticky web all over the place. Brock laughed again and yelled "Graveler, use Rollout!"

Graveler curled himself up and rolled straight at Spinarak with _much _faster speed.

"Now, take yourself up to the ceiling!" Orange yelled.

Spinarak shot a web up from his mouth and pulled himself up to the ceiling just in time. Everyone looked up and saw that nearly all of the walls in the gym were covered in spider webs.

"You're in our territory now, Brock!" Orange laughed. Spinarak relaxed in the webs above as Orange, Eric, and Emolga laughed.

"Oh _really _now?" Brock said with his arms folded. "Graveler, use Smack Down!"

Orange's eyes widened as Graveler began shooting rocks from his mouth up at the ceiling. The rocks stabbed through the webs like a knife through milk. But suddenly, Graveler fell to one of his knees. The purple hue had gotten brighter on his face, signaling that he was in more pain.

"Looks like your Graveler is down for the count! Spinarak, use Poi-"

But something happened that cut Orange off. Spinarak jumped down from the webs and barreled at Graveler with a dark outline around one of his front legs and he stuck it out in front of him. Orange stopped and looked at him.

"What move is that?" He asked.

"It's Sucker Punch!" Eric yelled out from the stands.

Spinarak landed and punched Graveler straight in the jaw, making him lose his balance a little bit.

"Now, grab it!"

Suddenly, Graveler wrapped his four arms around Spinarak and began to crush him like a stress-reliever ball.

"Finish this off with Selfdestruct!"

Graveler roared and exploded, sending smoke and dirt all over the gym. Once the smoke cleared, both of the Pokémon appeared to be completely knocked out.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Both opponents are now down to their last Pokémon!" The referee announced.

Both Brock and Orange returned their Pokémon.

Orange smiled and put the Poké Ball in his pocket, taking out another one "You did a good job, Spinarak. Now go, Mankey" Orange threw the Poké Ball and Mankey jumped out onto the field. As usually, he sat back, kicked his legs up, and relaxed with his black sun glasses on.

"Interesting choice! Go, Onix!" Brock yelled as his giant, rock-snake Pokémon shot out of the Poké Ball and roared. Mankey paid no mind to it.

The referee swiped his hand in the air "Begin!"

"Mankey, use Karate Chop!"

But it was like Orange wasn't even there… Mankey sat back, still chilling out.

"Let's see if we can get that Mankey to fight! Onix, use Screech!"

Onix let out an ear-piercing yell that made everyone cover their ears. The yellow shattered all of the windows in the gym and broke the glass on Eric's watch.

Suddenly, the gym fell quiet; even Onix stopped screaming. All that was heard was a soft, but fierce breathing. Everyone turned their attention to Mankey as he held up his now broken sun glasses. It seemed that the power of Onix's roar crushed his sun glasses. Instantly, Brock knew this was a bad move to _ever _try to anger a Mankey.

Orange gulped and stammered "M- Mankey?"

Mankey roared and his eyes turned bloodshot red with anger as he charged at Onix. He grabbed him by the tail and flung him straight up into the air. Mankey jumped up and slammed his back down to the ground with a vicious Karate Chop attack.

"Onix is unable to battle! That means Pokémon Trainer Orange of Pallet Town is the vic-"

Mankey looked over at the referee and delivered a horrific Thunderpunch to his stomach. The referee collapsed to the floor. Eric and Orange gasped.

"Mankey, return!" Orange shot a beam out of Mankey's Poké Ball, but he dodged it and charged at Brock.

Suddenly, Onix got up and side-swiped Mankey into a wall, knocking him out.

"M- Mankey, return!" The ball returned Mankey inside it. Orange sighed a breath of relief.

"Well, after that mishap, I'm proud to present you with the Boulder Badge. It also increases the defense of your Pokémon a little, so it's pretty handy." Brock held out the badge.

Orange smiled and reached for it but Brock took it away.

Brock held up a pair of broken sun glasses and smiled "Before I give this to you, I also think these belong to that Mankey of yours."

Orange scratched the back of his head and took the badge and glasses, apologizing over and over again. Eric and Emolga jumped from the stands and congratulated him as they ran over to him.

Orange held his badge up in the air and smiled.

"_I'm coming for you, Red!"_

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter is short and not very exciting. I've been a tad bit under the weather lately._**


End file.
